MLP: Equestria's Outsider
by DJWriter
Summary: After years of chasing, Detective Jaden Navajo finally caught his enemy, but what's when his enemy accidentally transport him to high school...Now he must figure out way back before his enemy attempt his new wraith upon that world ...Rated T for Violence, Sexual Content, and Language...
1. Chapter 1

**DJWriter here…I don't know why, but I think I'm probably going to do another story…This time something a little bit different…I'm taking my character from the other story, and going to remix this a little bit…Don't judge, just read and visualize anyway you want…Read and Review if you like…This is a T rated Equestrian Girl Story! WHICH MEANS…Violence, Language, Sexual Content, and Fantasy Violence…**

**CH. 1 – FAREWELL OLD ME**

A dark and stormy night, beneath the earth's surface was a dark tunnel where a man in a tuxedo and a overcoat was quickly running through it.

"STOP!...Stop at once Maverick Gates!" yelled someone following the man behind him…

The man quickly ignored the person and continued running…The one chasing him was a undercover detective named Jaden Navajo…Jaden quickly grab out, what appears to be a high tech communication device…

***Radio Noise*** "This is Detective Jaden Navajo! I have Maverick Gates on the run! I need back up and a S.W.A.T team outside the other end! He has the bomb in his possession, I repeat, he's on the run with the bomb, and I need a team on the other side of this tunnel now! He's not getting away this time!" yelled Jaden as he gasp for breathe as he continues to run…

***Radio Noise* **

_*Detective—A run analyze of the location shows there's no exit on the other side of it-He's leading himself to a dead end*_

***Radio Noise*** "Great! Then I need all areas covered! Front entrances, side entrance, cover any kind of area this bastard will escape out of!..."

***Radio Noise***

_*Roger-Make sure that bomb doesn't trigger or it'll cost billions of lives-We don't want to take a risk of it being a fake-Take any measurements to deactivate it-That means bringing in Maverick Gates dead or alive*_

** *Radio Noise*** "You don't have to tell me twice! I have been chasing this perp for almost 13 years now! His reign of terror ends tonight!" said Jaden as he cuts off and began running faster…

Concentrated as Jaden was…He quickly was reaching the end of the tunnel…At the end of it, was a wooden door with a DO NOT ENTER sign…Maverick quickly went inside, slam it shut locking it…As Jaden quickly smash it down with his shoulder…

Maverick pulls out a gun and pointed it at Jaden as Jaden quickly looks up and stares at him…

"Don't come any closer! Or I will press it, destroying everything, including you and I detective…The last time it didn't work, but this time it will so don't test me!..." said Maverick…

Jaden let out a puff of air…

"Look even if your bomb even works…Let's not do anything crazy Maverick, you and I both know there's no escape…I already have a team rushing to this very area! You have only two options…You either be taken in, or taken down…but either case I'm not letting you escape..." said Jaden…

Maverick let out a big laugh…

"He…Ha Ha…HAHAHAHAHA! So detective how does it feel?...To finally have me at a ends like this? Do you really feel so lucky to have your the country in the palm of your hands, one slip and it'll be all over?…Not even knowing what type of power I have in my grasp!?..." said Maverick…

"For 13 years now, I seen your corrupted business schemes destroy lives, killed lives, brainwashing and forcing people under your control…Your good a manipulating, but your nothing but a mad insane monster…An ex-scientist who goal was to get back at the world…Your work was nothing more than child's play, because you were never that smart at building things that work! You only got away a few times because of your stupid contractions making your escape! And now you're stupid corrupted ways end here…" said Jaden…

"Not so fast Detective…Weird how history can seriously make some of us into monsters, but I just about had it with society! You won't understand and I have no time to explain myself! You may have corner me! But I have one more trick up my sleeve…" said Maverick…

Under his sleeve, he slips out a tiny electronic mechanical ball…

"This Detective is my escape! This isn't a child's toy, it's a dimensional teleporter, this will teleport me safely to another place while you and everything else here will be blown to bits!...You wasted away a portion of your life chasing me, and now you're not ever going to live after this to enjoy the rest of it!..." said Maverick…

Jaden hesitated while he thinks of what to do…Maverick stares at Jaden, but he looks around himself knowing he was surrounded by kid toys for some odd reason…

"I don't know why my workers wanted to have a "bring your daughter to work" day! I HATE KIDS! I TOLD THEM THIS WASN'T A PLAY ROOM! No matter, they'll be gone along with you detective…" said Maverick…

"Then do it!...From many months studying you…You were never that clever with teleportation devices…Last time I almost had you!...This time your stupid ways are not letting you go!…" said Jaden…

"GOODBYE DETECTIVE!" yelled Maverick as his press and threw the bomb at Jaden...

***Countdown Sequence Activated***

**_(Slow Motion)_** Jaden quickly grab the bomb as he rushes over to Maverick…Maverick activated his teleportation device, but somehow wasn't working…

He then pushes Maverick to the ground, knocking his gun and the teleportation device out his hand tossing it on the ground right by a Little Toy Pony…

Jaden quickly pulls out his pistol and aimed it at Mavericks head…

"DEACTIVATE THIS BOMB! NOW! OR ELSE I"LL KILL YOU BEFORE THIS THING DOES!" yelled Jaden…

"Go ahead Detective! I'll see you in hell!" yelled Maverick…

Jaden quickly smashes Maverick's left eye with his pistol as Maverick yelled out in pain…

"I SAID DO IT BEFORE YOU EVER GET A CHANCE TO EVEN SEE HELL!" yelled Jaden as he threatens his other eye…

As the bomb began glowing…Jaden hand it to him, Maverick being in great pain…opened a keypad on his bomb device, he quickly types in a code to deactivate it…

***Sequence Terminated***

The bomb's glow began decreasing, Jaden turn's Maverick Gates over on his chest, to put hand cuffs on him…

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used-"

Suddenly, the teleportation device Maverick had begun to short circuit, a beam with a electrical field began filling the room…

"What the hell!?..." yelled Jaden as he's shock to see the teleportation device began floating in mid-air…

Suddenly Jaden look at his hands as he saw his body, tiny bits of his body absorb into the beam…

"Wha…What's going on! What is this doing to me!?" yelled Jaden…

Jaden let out a large scream, as Maverick laugh in joy to see Jaden broken into pieces and warp away into his device…

"You see Detective! IT WORKS! IT-" Maverick was also noticing himself being torn into bits…

"WAIT!...WHAT'S…WHAT'S HAPPENING!? THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPENING! IT WAS SUPPOSE TO TRANSPORT NOT EVAPORATES!" yelled Maverick…

Soon both Detective Jaden Navajo and Maverick were broken into tiny pieces and both sucked into the teleportation device, as it shuts off and destroy itself…

Moments later…Police arrived at the scene, only to witness the bomb defused on the ground, with everything in the room gone…

**End of chapter 1...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CH.2 – WHERE AM I?**

Black…All what Jaden could see…He began hearing car noises, and talking…as if he was outside by a street…

He lay on the ground in an alleyway…

He began opening his eyes slowly…

Jaden opened his eyes, leaning up as he felt hand on his head…

"Aw man…Next time I got to remember to stomp on his little toys before catching him...Strike two for stupid mishaps…Man I feel so different…what's with my voice?..." said Jaden…

His voice sounded like a teenager's voice…

He dug into his pocket and pulled out his communication device…nothing, but static feed…

"That's weird, the E-Tel isn't showing anything…Where am I?..." said Jaden…

He got himself up, but felt something a little odd about his surroundings…

"Something doesn't feel right…My clothes can hardly fit me…" said Jaden…

He walks out towards the sidewalk next to him, but saw everything around him was in bright colors…People were literally different colors…Odd shapes around him, everything around him was cheerful and happy…

"Okay?...Something isn't right! Where the flank am I?...Flank?..." said Jaden…

Jaden began making weird facial expressions as he couldn't say what he wanted to say…

"Flunk?….Fun….Flock…Shot…Shoot…Shant…Okay?...Why can't a say what I want to say?...Where did that mucking moron transport me too?..." said Jaden…

As he looks around, he saw a police car driving by…

"Maybe a law enforcement can tell me where I am…" said Jaden…

"Hey! Hey stop your car for the moment!" yelled Jaden…

Jaden quickly ran in front of the police car, as it came to an abrupt stop…

The police officer came out of his window…

"Hey! I'm a police officer too! Well, a detective…I need to know where I am…Can you tell me what this place is…" said Jaden…

The police officer got out of his car and went over to Jaden…

"Look I think there's some kinda problem...You see…"

"Playing in traffic, impersonating a police officer, and playing hooky from school…Yes son, I think there sure is a problem here…" said the police officer…

"What?...No you got it all wrong, I'm 35 years old…See…I even have a badge right here…" said Jaden as he pulls out his wallet…

Jaden flash his I.D. to the officer as the officer took a look at Jaden's I.D.

"See…Detective Jaden Navajo…35 years old, born in-"

"Says here your 17 years old…born here…and I never heard of such thing called the Stilwater Police Department…it looks to me that you're trying to pull a fast one over me…" said the officer…

"What!? Wait!...That can't be right! 17!?...That's impossible!..." said Jaden as he snatch his wallet and I.D. back…

"Son, I think its best you come with me…" said the officer as he grab Jaden by the arm…

"Wait! No! There's must be some misunderstanding!...I'm not 17, I'm Detective Jaden Navajo of the Stilwater Police Department! There must be a mistake!" yelled Jaden…

"Yea, well we'll see how much of a misunderstanding this is when I talk to your folks…" said Jaden…

"Parents!?..." said Jaden…

"Yep, can't have teenagers roaming these streets during school hours…That's the law son!" said the Police Officer…

Jaden hesitated and thought fast…

"Umm….Uhhh…Hey look! There's someone offering free donuts at that coffee store over there!" yelled Jaden…

"Hmm…" said the officer as he looks over…

"Where?...I don't see any-"

The officer looks as he is holding his own arm…

"Un-BELIEVEABLE!" yelled the officer…

The officer got back into his car and began chasing Jaden down the street…Jaden quickly ran through another alleyway with the officer following behind him with his car…

The officer got on his radio speaker…

"Stop! Stop at once! I'm order you to cease your running this instant!" yelled the officer…

"Boy! That's karma coming back to haunt me…" said Jaden…

Jaden quickly ran up a gate, with the officer stopping his car…He then got out to continue his pursuit for Jaden…

Jaden quickly ran into a flower shop, with the officer following behind him…The officer went inside and search inside…Jaden hide behind flowers…The shop keeper came out from the back…

"What can I do for you officer?..." said the shop keeper…

"Have you seen a kid ran into your store!?...He's skipping school!" said the officer…

"Ah-Choo…"

"Did you do that?..." said the officer…

"No…" said the shopkeeper…

The officer look at one of the flower pots around him…He quickly moved them one by one out the way, as Jaden quietly sneaked himself to the front door…

"Ah-Choo!..." said Jaden as he sneezes…

"Bless you…" said the shopkeeper…

"Thank you…" said Jaden…

"Hey you!" yelled the officer…

"GULP!" said Jaden…

Jaden quickly ran out the store with the officer still chasing after him…

As he was running he found a beaded stand with a hippie lady listening to 70's music selling beads…

"Hey! How much for one of your beads!" said Jaden…

"Are you looking for a positive necklace to represent your aura?...We have many colors, which one are you feeling today little dude?..." said the hippie lady…

The officer was getting closer…

"I'll take any!" yelled Jaden…

"Here you go little guy…I pick out a red one since your running…" said the hippie lady…

"Aleast the color of money hasn't changed…Weird they don't show any presidents on them!" said Jaden…

"Would you like to try our new aura lava lamps, they're like…really trippy bra…" said the hippie lady…

"No thanks!..." said Jaden…

Jaden quickly took the beads…and detached them from the strings…He scattered them all over the ground…

"Time for those old movie antics to pay off!..." said Jaden as scattered the beads and quickly runs off…

The officer continued to pursuit, but tripped on the beads Jaden scattered on the ground…Jaden left out of the officer's sight…

"WAAA…AHHH…DUAH!" yelled the officer as he fell hard on the ground…

"Woah! WAY TO GO LITTLE DUDE! Fight the power man!" said the hippie lady…

While stars circle the officer's head, he quickly got up in a rampage rage…

"This isn't over you little punk! The next time I catch you on these streets during school hours you're dead! You hear me dead!" yelled the officer…

"Would you like to try our new aura lava lamps?...They're like on sale and stuff…" said the hippie lady…

"NO!...Wait- Do you have one in blue by chance?..." said the officer as he was interested in the lava lamp…

As Jaden escape the cop, he continued to look behind himself…but only to bump into a young girl with pink flowing hair with a green skirt…

Papers began flying in the air, as Jaden quickly recover himself…

"Oh…I'm sorry...My fault…I should of watch where I was going…" said the young girl…

Jaden quickly stood up to help the poor girl up…

"I'm sorry, that was my fault…Here let me help you…" said Jaden…

As Jaden helped the young girl collect her papers…He look at one of them and was shocked to see what was on them…

"MAVERICK GATES! THERE'S NO WAY!" yelled Jaden…

"Yeah…Maverick is our school president for 3 weeks now…I was assign to pass out these flyers at our local animal shelter…" said the young girl…

Jaden quickly studied the paper…It was teenage Maverick Gates with an eye patch on his left eye saying the slogan…DO YOU NOT WANT TO FEEL HATE, THEN RECEIVE HELP FROM MAVERICK GATES…

"This isn't possible!…Where am I?...How am I?...This is too complicated to even think about!..." said Jaden…

He then saw a nearby store with a glass window that shows his reflection…He was shocked to see a teenage version of himself…

"Oh…I'm sorry…Is something the matter?…" said the young girl…

He quickly put the paper into his pocket…He thought of something…

"Hey can you show me where the local school is?...As you can see I'm kinda a bit of a foreigner around these parks…" said Jaden…

"Sure thing…I was actually going to head back…they printed too many flyers, I thought they may need these extras…" said the young girl…

"Thank you, but let's kinda stay out of sight…I kinda shy around new people…If you know what I mean…" said Jaden…

"Oh…I have that same problem…but my friends are always here to help me through it…" said the young girl…

"By the way, my name is Jaden…Jaden Navajo…" said Jaden…

"My name Fluttershy…" said Fluttershy…

"Fluttershy?...Is that like a nickname or something?..." said Jaden…

"It's actually my real name…Is something wrong with it?..." said Fluttershy…

"No it's just…I never really thought I would actually see someone named something so….Orginal?..." said Jaden…

"Is that a good thing?..." said Fluttershy…

"Uhh…Nevermind, it's actually cute…Anyways do you by chance also might know where your nearby clothing store is?..." said Jaden…

**End of Chapter 2…**


	3. Chapter 3

**CH.3 – ENROLLED…**

Fluttershy and Jaden walk towards the school, conversated while they walk…

"So you a foreign ex-change student that was a former junior detective?..." said Fluttershy…

"Uhh…Yeah, just keep the junior detective thing a secret…I was home school back in my old country and my parents wanted to transfer me to a public school…They wanted a new change for me…" said Jaden…

"Well I think you fit in perfectly at Caterlot High…" said Fluttershy…

Thanks for the tips on the clothes Fluttershy…I didn't know there would be so many donation centers with some nice clothes…but I wish there wasn't any dirt stains on these pants though…" said Jaden as he looks at his pants…

"No worries, if you want I can wash those for you later tonight?...School is almost over anyways…" said Fluttershy…

"School is almost over?...Seriously?...What time is it?..." said Jaden…

"It's already 2:20…" said Fluttershy…

"I need to find out where Maverick Gates is…Do you know where he goes after school?..." said Jaden…

"It's sometimes impossible to see him after school…His limousines picks him up, and after that no one see him til the next day…" said Fluttershy…

"Typically…Hmmm…I need to figure a way to see him and confront him…" said Jaden…

"Excuse me…and umm…sorry for asking…why do you want to see him so badly…if…that's what you want to do…" said Fluttershy…

"Trust me Fluttershy, he isn't what you think he is…He's a terrible person back where I once lived…and I don't want him doing what he did back where I was there to here…" said Fluttershy…

"But Maverick hasn't really done anything terrible…actually to be honest he donated money towards the animal shelter…now the animal shelter can expand itself to finally have the kangaroos there…" said Fluttershy…

"Kangaroos?..." said Jaden…

"Yeah…before sending them back to the wild, they must be examined to make sure they're okay…The shelter was too small, but now it can expand to have the furry kangaroos there…Maybe he's different now Jaden…but that's if you think he's…umm…still bad and stuff…Next week the mayor wants to reward Maverick Gates with the key to the city voted from everyone…" said Fluttershy…

"Whatever he's doing Fluttershy…Don't fall for his tricks…Trust me Fluttershy…Maverick is up to no good, and I'm going to find out…In the meantime…I won't burden you for much longer…thanks for showing me where the school is…My main mission is to get my files together because I'm going back to school!..." said Jaden…

"Yay…" said Fluttershy in a soft tone…

"Are you going to be okay from here?..." said Jaden…

"Yea I should be…" said Fluttershy…

"Okay then, well…See you tomorrow Fluttershy…" said Jaden as he runs off…

"Okay, see you Jaden…" said Fluttershy as she carries on with her day…

The scene changes to Principle Celestia, signing papers in her office…It was the end of the day with everyone already gone from the school…

As she continues to signs, she saw a beep on her office phone…She presses the button on her office phone…

"Yes, Luna…It's almost time to go home…We can put urgent matters for tomorrow we-"

Suddenly Jaden burst through her doors, with his files in his hands…

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry I'm late! Traffic was terrible!...Whew…" said Jaden…

Principle Celestia look weirdly at Jaden…

Luna came in afterwards…

"Sorry, I tried stopping him…but he slip passed me…" said Vice Principle Luna…

"No matter Luna…Leave us…This shouldn't take too long…" said Principle Celestia…

Vice Principle Luna nodded, and proceeded closing the door behind her…

"And what do I owe the honors…School hours are officially over…" said Principle Celestia…

"Sorry, my dad called earlier…He couldn't make it…Can you please enrolled me in school for tomorrow! Please!" plead Jaden…

"Perhaps another time would be a better time...You have your files for your enrollment, but You would have to have your parent guardian here, and you must have guardian signing your enrollment papers…if you don't then I'm afraid we have to do this another time Mr.-"

Jaden quickly got out his E-Tel device…And popped up a screen of a oldman…

"Hello! Hello, I'm Alex Navajo…The father of Jaden Navajo, I'm sorry if I couldn't be there…but if we can make this arrangement faster with me over his cellphone…it would be a faster way of getting my boy enrolled…" said the man over the phone…

"Uhhh…Well, you would still have to be here Mr. Navajo…Your signature is needed for-"

"His phone can electronically sign…How these kids say it…I can sign an electronic signature…I can do over his phone…You know how these kids are with their high tech phones…" said the man over the phone…

"Well…I don't know if this is even allowed Mr. Navajo…" said Principle Celestia…

"Please Principle Celestia…I won't be able to be there for a whole year…I need him in school right away…Please enroll my son…Please let this be one time…For a old bat?..." said the man over the phone…

Principle Celestia looked at Mr. Navajo, and then looked at Jaden with puppy dog eyes…

Celestia rolled her eyes, and grab out an enrollment paper…She put a big red stamp on it for the OK…

"This is the only time I'm ever going to do this…so Welcome to Caterlot High Jaden Navajo…" said Principle Celestia…

"Thank you! Thank you Principle Celestia…" said Jaden…

"You'll get your school schedule first thing in the morning…Breakfast is at 7:30 and the first bell rings at 8:00 am…I expect you to be here bright and early and not to be late to any of your classes…Now I need your….electronic signature….right here on the dotted line…" said Principle Celestia as she hands Jaden the paper…

He put his E-Tel on the dotted line, as it prints out Alex Navajo on the dotted line…

"Now I need your signature here Jaden…" said Principle Celestia…

Jaden sign the paper, and put it along with his files…

He handed his files to Principle Celestia…

"Alrighty, that's should do it…Now if you excuse me…Vice Principle Luna and I have a street fighter tournament to get too…" said Principle Celestia…

"Street Fighter Tournament?..." said Jaden…

"Don't ask, it's a sister thing…" said Principle Celestia…

As Principle Celestia was about to leave her office, Jaden block her for the moment…

"Before we shove off, two things…One…When will I get the chance to see Maverick Gates by chance?..." said Jaden…

Principle Celestia looked at him weird…

"Another fan?...You'll see your classmate tomorrow at breakfast…Don't know why so many people are asking me that…" said Principle Celestia…

"One more question…Do you think I can have your number by chance?..." said Jaden holding his E-Tel out with a smile (teddy bear squeeze)

Principle Celestia gave him more of a weird look…

"Are you trying to get in trouble before the first day of school? First time a student would ever do that wouldn't you agree Mr. Navajo?..." said Principle Celestia…

"Uhhh…Nevermind…" said Jaden…

"If you were a little bit older Mr. Navajo…" said Principle Celestia as she went along her way…

As Jaden saw her walked off…He looks at his E-Tel…

"Nice how this thing can still save me, even in another weird dimension…" said Jaden…

Jaden press the button on his phone…

"You know how kids are with these high tech phones**_ (Rewind)_**these high tech phones…"

"Thanks E-Tel…Now tomorrow, to see the high and almighty Maverick Gates and see if we can make an arrangement for a little politic exposure…" said Jaden a evil grin…

**End of Chapter 3…**


	4. Chapter 4

**CH.4—POLITIC BATTLE**

_Caterlot High School_…

It was already 7:00, teenagers and many alike were getting their early start of hanging out and eating breakfast at the school cafeteria…

The scene cuts to Jaden running with a book bag filled with many school materials…books, papers, binders, pencils, etc…

He had a determined look upon his face…As Jaden was running towards the school, he grab out his E-Tel, to mark his and Maverick's location…

"Good! Time we meet face to face...then I'll get some answers to get out of this world and back into my own…I mean really…I never did like high school…I promise myself to never relive those moments, and they won't happen again…" said Jaden as he continued to run towards CHS…

Moments later, he was in front of the high school with students hanging out and talking before 8:00 a.m.

"Wow?...Okay, I don't know why there are students that are blue, pink, and even…grey?..." said Jaden as he spots out Derpy…

He continued on looking around, while students looked back at him with either a mysterious look or a surprising look…

"Oh great…I'm already reliving one of those moments…First time entering high school…Wheew…Keep it together Jaden…You only are trying to find a way out of here…None of this stuff will even matter…In a couple of days you'll have your way back home with Gates, and all of this will be a dream…Something left in the past…You can do this…" said Jaden…

While Jaden was walking past towards the student…He spotted Fluttershy walking up to him…

"Jaden! I'm so glad you're here!..." said Fluttershy…

"Oh…Hey Fluttershy…glad to see you again…" said Jaden…

Everyone started looking at Jaden and Fluttershy as if they were a couple…

"And there's another moment…The first time a girl talks, everyone thinks differently…Man how much high school can create too much of an impact to a person…" said Jaden…

"Hey Fluttershy!...Where you go!?..." yelled a blue girl with rainbow hair…

Soon she's joined with a group with a Pink girl, a girl with purple hair, A country girl with a cowboy hat and apple patches, and a girl with flame colors with a leather jacket…

"Huh!?..." said Jaden looking at all of them…

"Who's your friend Fluttershy?...He looks weird…" said the rainbow color girl…

"Umm…My name is Jaden…Jaden Navajo…Its just where I come from…I…Uhh…Never knew there was so much color in this place…especially people…not saying anything different, but this vibe feels….kinda amazing…to be honest…" said Jaden…

"You are a weird one…" said the rainbow color girl…

"Well pard'ner the names Applejack…" said Applejack…

"Umm…I see your into apples?...Judging by the apple patches on your skirt…" said Jaden…

"Yep, and even part of the family business…Thanks to Maverick's donation, we can be able to make different recipes and make the food around town even taster…You should try some of our apple recipes when you get the chance…" said Applejack…

Jaden got a little upset once he heard Maverick's name…

"I'm Rarity…*gasp!* Darling! Your pants! That's no way to come to school with stains on your first day! Do you need me to make you some more?..." said Rarity…

"Umm…I would say yes, but I have no more money…I spent the last bit on my money on some beads...for a friend…yea…" said Jaden nervously…

"Don't worry deary, the first outfit is on me…with the money Maverick Gates gave me, I can finally craft any type of imagination I can think of…Would you like diamonds?...A gold necklace?...Spikes?..." said Rarity…

"Uhh…No thanks, I'll try and think of something…I'll let you know…" said Jaden as he looks upset a little…

"My name is Rainbow Dash…the best athletic girl this school has got to offer…" said Rainbow Dash…

"Best in the school?...Hmm…You don't say?...Maybe we can test that on the track one of these days…I used to run track myself…" said Jaden…

"HEY! Are you asking for race on your first day!? Are you seriously trying to show you're a wimp already!?..." said Rainbow Dash…

"Well now…"

Suddenly the pink one appeared upside down above Jaden…

"HEY JADEN! My name is Pinkie Pie!" yelled Pinkie Pie…

Jaden gasp to see Pinkie Pie in mid—air…

"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?..." yelled Jaden…

Pinkie Pie lowers herself back to the ground to Jaden's surprised…

"Are you an alien or something!?..." said Jaden…

"Nope, just super-duper happy of my new shoes I just bought!...Maverick gave me some extra money for some new shoes for throwing him his Presidential party last week!...Are they great…They even shoot like my party cannon each time I pump this button on them!" said Pinkie Pie as she shot out confetti out of her shoes…

Jaden began to get irritated hearing the girls gloat about Maverick…

He looks over at the girls with the flames colors and the leather jacket…

"I'm guessing you got something from Maverick too?..." said Jaden…

"No!..." said the girl with the flames colors as she blushes at Jaden…

"This is Sunset Shimmer…She's our new best friend, and the 2nd guitar player of the Rainbooms!" said Rainbow Dash…

"I just…don't agree with money always making a person happy…that's all…" said Sunset Shimmer…

"Well nice to meet you Sunset Shimmer, I'm Jaden…" said Jaden as he reaches out to shake her hand…

She reaches out to shake his nervously…She looked at him, while her face began turning red…

"Its…It's very…umm…very nice to meet…"

"Umm…Jaden…Ummm…Do you umm…want…something to eat by chance?..." said Fluttershy as she interrupts Sunset Shimmer…

"Well, I'm looking for Maverick Gates…You see girls…I'm not going to be here at this school long, I have a bone to pick with Maverick over something he did where I came from…and now I must confront that clumsy mitch…Uhhh…Ditch…AGHHH! Fine!…Clumsy idiot…" said Jaden…

"What were you trying to say…" said Sunset Shimmer…

"Don't worry, I'm sure here your guy's rap music isn't graphic or anything…" said Jaden…

"Huh?..." said Rainbow Dash…

"Nevermind…So where is Gates at?..." said Jaden…

"He won't be showing up til another 10 mins…He likes comin here with a grand entrance…speaking of which Rarity…Can you make it on time to band practice without deciding on what outfit to wear when coming thru the doors?..." said Applejack…

"What?...You can blame me for trying to look good with my new expensive outfits…" said Rarity…

"Well, I guess a quick bite to eat won't hurt…sure…" said Jaden…

The scene changes to the girls and Jaden getting breakfast…Scrambled Eggs, Bacon, French Toast, with apple on the side…with some milk of course…

As everyone found a table to sit down at…Jaden sat down first with Sunset Shimmer sitting right by him, alongside with Fluttershy sitting on the other side…The rest of them sat down across from them…As everyone else of the school began eating breakfast before 8:00 am…

They began talking about their adventures of the school, and missing their friend Twilight Sparkle…

While they sat down and ate their meals, the school cafeteria lights began dimming…A big red carpet pulls out in the front of the door…

"What's going on?..." said Jaden…

"It's the all mighty school president Maverick…" said Sunset Shimmer…

Jaden looked at the school cafeteria doors, as he started to hear a humming noise coming from girls behind the doors…

"Guess who paid for singing lessons for you know who…" said Rainbow Dash…

Soon 3 girls, a orange and yellow girl, a purple with blue highlights girl, and a light blue and dark blue girl…humming tune…Coming in through the cafeteria doors…

Everyone was watching, but not really amazed by them…

"They're sing really well, I feel as if the middle one is off key a little…" said Jaden…

"Don't get too warp up into their singing sugar cube…Those are the Dazzlings, they used to suck the evil negative energy out of people by causing everyone to act negative towards each other's…" said Applejack…

"Is that even possible?..." said Jaden…

"Boy You have a lot to learn…" said Applejack…

"Maverick paid them for singing lessons, and now they're nothing more than his pawns to him…" said Rarity…

Jaden continued on looking, as he began concentrating his mind…

"It's already beginning…" Jaden said to himself…

Once the Dazzlings stop, the lights cut back on…With them taking a bow, and burst through the doors Maverick Gates with a Microphone…

"People, People…Everyone! Give it up for the Dazzlings!..." said Maverick…

Everyone just stared at them with mean looks as a cricket noise was only heard…

The Dazzlings look at each other and then looked at Maverick…

"I said! Give it up for the Dazzlings!" yelled Maverick as he threw money in the air…

Soon everyone got off their feet to grab money, cheering for the Dazzlings…

The Dazzling took their bows, as they laugh as everyone began grabbing money off the floor…

"Janitor Bill…Tone me a spotlight please…" said Maverick as he points at the Janitor next by a light switch…

The janitor gave Maverick a spotlight as he count money in his hands…

"Ladies and gentlemen, your president of C.H.S high has an important announcement…As you all know; I'll be receiving a key to the city! The mayor wants to thank me for all that I have accomplished! And having me as your school president I promise you this school will only be the first step at creating a different to the whole world…Yes Ladies and Gentlemen…I have talk with the Principle, and she agreed to expand this school into the world's largest high school! Not only that, but no more of dealing with chalkboards, and White Marker Boards…Now were looking at the future of having eletro-board with a atomic voice command…The school lunches will be served with the best chiefs on the planet, and not only that, but this where you come to til 12 pm to 1 pm…Don't worry on the teachers…Double and Bonus promotions for everybody!...That's right…and after school…Its after school hang outs at my place…Come chill at Gates yard, where we make a step closer to better and brighter future for everyone…What do you say guys!" yelled Maverick…

Everyone cheered, and was on the edge of their chairs except for Jaden and the girls…Everyone clapped and applauded for the idea…

Maverick Gates and the Dazzlings look at everyone with cocky looks as they cheered at them…

"YOUR FULL OF IT MAVERICK!" yelled Jaden standing up on top of a table…

Everyone had a sudden gasp upon their faces…They looked all confused on who said that…They all look and turned Jaden…Janitor Bill pointed the spotlight at Jaden…

"I said Your full of it Maverick!..." said Jaden…

The girls were a little concerned…

"Uhhh…Jaden…Umm…Are you sure you know what you're doing?..." said Fluttershy with a concerned look…

The Dazzlings look at each other with a disgusted looks…

"Ugh! Look whoever you are…Its best to keep your mouth shut! Do you not know who we are…" said the orange girl…

"Uhh…Adagio…We're like the Dazzlings?...Duh…" said the blue one…

"Geez Sonata…" said the purple one…

"What Aria?..." said Sonata…

Maverick walked over to the table they were sitting at…He slowly raise the mike up to his face…

"So…You don't believe in Maverick?...You don't believe what I'm capable of?...Do you not know who I am?..." said Maverick…

"Maybe this will ring a bell…There's no escaping me this time…" said Jaden…

Soon Maverick had an echo going throughout his head…then had a shocked look upon his face…His shocked look turn to anger…

"So everyone we got ourselves a non-believer…A non-believer who doesn't believe in change…A non-believer who should of never came here…and maybe he should watch what he says before he finds out what I'm capable of…And trust me, being a high authority means setting an example for everyone…that means smart mouth first timers here!..." said Maverick with an angry stare at Jaden…

"Try it…Maybe everyone else doesn't know the real you, but I know exactly how you got that eye patch on your left eye…" said Jaden…

Everyone gasped again looking at Maverick…

The moment was getting tense to the point where Jaden and Maverick were up to each other's face…

Everyone circled around, as the girls were getting worried and concerned…People began thinking there was going to be a fight…

"Woah…Nellay…This does not look good…" said Applejack…

"Should we do something?..." said Rarity…

Soon…The lights turn bright as the school bell rang…

The students got upset to wonder what was going to happen next…

"We'll have this talk again Jaden…And when we do…Maybe I can set your eyes to being a believer…because whoever isn't a non-believer, I'll make sure they will not even make to next week…Ladies…" said Maverick as he snaps his fingers…

"Alright…Ladies and gentlemen…Your president of C.H.S must now make it to first period…enjoy the rest of your evening…Like I say everyone…To remove all the hate, then receive the help from Maverick Gates…thank you everyone…" said Maverick as he threw the mike…Hitting someone in the face…

Maverick and the Dazzlings left in their fashion manner…While everyone was grabbing their things heading to first class of the day…

"Well, I don't know about you guys…but I got gym class to get too…I'll see you guys later…" said Rainbow Dash as she left…

"Yea, with the new music system in music class, I should be able to play a new orchestra melody with my new keyboard…Ta Ta everyone…" said Rarity as she left…

"Yea, I got my greenhouse class to get too…Those plants ain't gonna grow themselves…Catch you later Jaden…" said Applejack…

"Well, I guess I have to-"

"Umm…Jaden…I have to go, but meet up later?...I really want you to see some of my animals…You can see how train a few bunnies can get…" said Fluttershy interrupting Sunset Shimmer again…

"Sure…Let me get your number…" said Jaden…

Fluttershy and Jaden exchanged numbers, while Sunset Shimmer was a little angry looking down at the ground…

"Thanks Fluttershy…I'll see you later…" said Jaden as he wave Fluttershy as she walks off…

Jaden grabbed out his school list to see what the first thing he must do first…

"Looks like I have to report to the main hall, someone is showing me around?..." said Jaden…

Sunset Shimmer then got a surprised look upon her face…

"Wait, that's me!..." said Sunset Shimmer…

"Huh?..." said Jaden looking at Sunset Shimmer…

"C'mon Jaden, the first timers must have a look at the school before beginning their classes…This will be fun, there's much to explore here…" said Sunset Shimmer grabbing Jaden's arm…

"Hey take it easy…What's the rush?..." said Jaden…

Jaden and Sunset Shimmer headed off, with one final from the cafeteria door windows…Of Maverick staring off at Jaden…

**End of Chapter 4 **


End file.
